Pokemon: Fake soul
by Player6006
Summary: What if a certain organization got fed up of always being stopped in their goals by some random teens, what if they decided to even the playing field. What if they decided to create their weapon, a new trainer. What if they decided to create me. What does that mean for me, am I alive? Or simply a means to an end. Let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

It was _dark_. That was the very first thing I could remember. It was always so dark, I was always so _alone._ Yet still, there was an odd comfort to the darkness, a warmth that was always felt, no matter how long I rested there.

It stayed like that for a very long time, just me and the darkness. It was hard to tell how long I had been there alone, there was no way to tell time after all. It didn't stay that way forever, as soon, I could hear the voices. They were out there. Muffled slightly by something I could not yet see, but it was something, something wonderful.

Even now, I can't quite describe how I felt when I was first able to hear, fear perhaps? Or maybe it was exhilaration? All I do know is that I felt something, and that was all that matters in those moments. Just listening to those voices and the other noises that filled the void.

That's all I did, listen and learn. I couldn't quite understand what they were saying, it all sounded like a bunch of gibberish at first. Just a bunch of apes making noises and calling them words. It was rather disorienting and disappointing, to be honest.

I suppose I should have been careful what I wished for, considering what happened next.

It was just a normal day as always, the darkness and the voices doing their usual thing, which was nothing. Now though, I knew the voices were much more excited then they had ever been before, and I soon learned why when I had my first lesson experience after emotion. Pain.

The world suddenly went red, and everything felt like it was on fire. Whatever form I had at the same writhed in agony as the voices did something to me, I knew it was the voices, because I heard an extra loud one before the pain. Soon though, I couldn't even be comforted by the voices that had kept with me for so long.

Then, I knew nothing. The pain vanished and I was back in the darkness, whether this was unconsciousness or the same darkness as before, to this day I still do not know.

I didn't know why the pain had happened, or what had happened to me. I was still far too young for that, I lacked the understanding. But, I gained a little more that day thanks to the pain.

I knew things then, things I couldn't possibly have known. Information, language, maths, science, literature, and oh so much more. The most important thing I learned, however, was something else entirely. I learned of Pokemon.

I knew everything there was to know about them, every last one of them. How to train them, their types, their names, the moves they could all learn, Shinies, Legendaries, Champions, Gyms, even their breeding patterns! I knew everything. That was the second time I had a burst of emotion, but this time I knew what I was feeling, and the right word to describe it. Wonder.

Every last creature I now knew about was amazing and unique. Some more so than others of course. But, perhaps the most amazing thing I learned of, was their creator.

Arceus. The god of Pokemon. Creator of Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. The creator of the world.

I learned of him, or as much as I could learn about him from what the rest of the humans knew. I learned how amazing it was, how inspiring the power it held was. And even as I was, I knew I wanted that power. The power to never be hurt, to change fate. The power to survive.

That was when I made my first goal in this life of mine, to become the best. No matter what it took. Until the day when even Arceus itself couldn't hurt me anymore.

After that, I learned much more when the voices returned. Nothing too interesting like with what I knew of Pokemon. But, I learned what I was, an experiment.

It was an odd feeling, knowing that I was created by humans instead of being born like most children. I did not reject my existence and creation, however, I did not have time for another mental breakdown after my first experience with pain. I had much more learning to do after all.

The voices usually talked about my growth, and how amazing it was that I had survived the knowledge transfer. The idiots, of course, I did. I will survive until I reach my goal.

Other interesting things they talked about was the person who had them make me, one they "lovingly" referred to as simply "the boss." Which, was rather interesting that someone wanted something like me around.

I even learned my name! Or, the thing I was called by the scientists. "Project Azure." I rather enjoyed having a name, it put me closer to being human. Well, in all logic, I am human. I have a name, I look human, I sound human, and I act human. Well, at least I think I do.

The voices would fill me up with new information every once and a while, giving me information about recent events and such. Like, the newest champions and such. It's all rather interesting.

Anyways, time flew by after these revelations, and not much happened as the voices continued to monitor my growth. I remember them saying I had reached the infant stage days before. When something rather exciting happened.

I had been exploring my mind, thinking over the things that I had learned throughout my stay. When suddenly I felt something new, which had become a rather fun trend since my conception. I could feel my body now, properly at least.

The Scientist all but had a fit when I wiggled in place a little, feeling the odd liquid around me, keeping me warm, and keeping me safe. Then, I finally saw something other than black! Green. Which, is admittedly not much of an improvement, but it was something at least!

The odd green liquid bubbled around me, creating a little ticklish feeling on my skin. There were several wires connected to my body all over, most likely the things they used to monitor me. I could also see several dark shapes outside of an odd clear surface, moving around and studying me from the outside.

I could move my body, but it was slow and muddled, hard to figure out the controls properly. The scientist started panicking when I accidentally stopped myself from breathing, which I still find slightly fun even now. Soon though, I found myself returning to the normal curled up position that I had been in the entire time beforehand, once again experiencing something new. Fatigue.

This time when I returned to the darkness, I knew I was asleep, instead of just not being able to sleep. I didn't dream though. And yes, I know, how you always dream but you just don't remember. But here's a counterpoint, I'm not human, and I remembering everything. Every word I've heard, every feeling, and every sight now.

I used the new sight and movement very well during my awake times, moving around and studying the world outside of the tube. And even if I couldn't see much, it was all so beautiful. So wonderful and amazing. Do be aware, that I was stuck with nothing but darkness for quite some time and anything was better than that.

I memorized the faces of the scientist who studied and grew me, rather interested in what they do. I even learned some of their names, especially the one he seemed to be in charge, Blaine.

Blaine was a rather interesting man, a genius for sure, eccentric, and slightly odd. Still, he was a genius, always making sure that I was safe and growing correctly, and he would read me stories sometimes when we were alone. He was a kind man in total, he did not belong there, that much was clear.

I would watch him now and then, and he always seemed to look disturbed by me, despite his kindness. He may have been able to hide it from others, but I could see how he felt when no one but me was looking, how he would frown whenever he got a call from "the boss."

He won't stay here much longer I think, he deserves better than whatever he was getting now. If there was a word I could use to describe him, after having the entire dictionary shoved into my head, would-be father. It resembled him the most in my mind.

Besides all of that, I continued to grow at a steady rate, I never really noticed until they mentioned my growth. Only then would I look over my form and notice that I was the slightest bit taller than before. It was rather interesting to see myself growing now and then.

Soon though, my theory was proven correct, and Blaine left. Another new emotion flew through me, loss, or sadness I think. The scientists couldn't stop talking about how he quit and ran away, leaving "the boss" without his head scientist.

He threw a rather big fit and ordered Blain to be hunted down. Luckily, Blaine was far more clever then they had first thought, as they hadn't managed to track him down. Not to mention when they did find him, he was still a Gym leader and had two champion legend Pokemon on his time.

Oh yes, I haven't mentioned this before, have I?

The Pokemon League decided to give a ranking system to every trainer's Pokemon. First, there was the wild level, in which the Pokemon haven't been given any training, and they're only so strong. Of course, not all Pokemon fall under this category when they're first caught, it depends on what type of Pokemon it was.

Second, came the rookie-level, the Pokemon who were most recently given to their trainers fall under this. This is the level most trainers are when they challenge their first gym. The most basic of the basic, and yet still, if a trainer is smart enough a rookie can defeat even an advanced one.

The third was the beginner level, where the trainers, usually, lose their very first gym battle. Then, after getting advice, they learn from their mistakes, and they realize that just because they have a Pokemon. That doesn't make them a good trainer, and this is also when the weak are weeded out.

Not everyone has what it takes to become a trainer. The world is harsh and trainers die every day if they're not prepared for what the world throws at them. Pokemon can easily turn violent and kill several humans if they're provoked. This is why during the first gym battle, the weak are told to quit, to find something better to do with their lives.

After the Beginner stage, this is when they move to the intermediate stage. Where they're constantly growing more and more, learning new tricks to train their Pokemon, learning from their losses, and their victories. This is the level most gyms use against the trainers that challenge them.

Gyms, even still, are no slouch to battle against, and even without them using their main teams. You're expected to lose, only the best can beat a gym, for example. Trainer red. The greatest Pokemon trainer to ever live managed to beat all of them, in a year.

If he had continued to journey to other regions, without becoming the champion, he would have had to fight the gyms actual team. Fight them while they're at their strongest level, the difference is noticeable.

The advanced level usually falls under the last two gyms and the league tournament. If you make it this far, then you can officially be considered a Pokemon trainer, they rarely ever go beyond that. They never really see the point, they tend to quit at this point, returning to their homes or finding jobs in the regions army and such.

Now, for those who seek more strength and power, they would continue to train their Pokemon to a Gym level. These are usually on the level of those who finish in first, second, and third place of the league. And, of course, at the highest end of this stage, are the gym leaders team. Of course, every single Pokemon on the Gym leaders team is at this level, while for those who finish the league, they only gave maybe one or two. Still not quite on the level of a leader.

After this, comes the pedo legendary level. For those rare Pokemon, who is considered the greatest of all. Few Pokemon ever make it to this level, sometimes with Mega evolution and such. A gym leader could, perhaps, reach this level with their entire time, and it does happen now and then. Of course, this is still nothing compared to the final three levels.

The master level, for those who go beyond, and can take on members of the Elite Four, of course, this doesn't mean one could win. It just means they were near them, and sometimes even evenly matched. You could truly consider them a master at this level, and you sometimes even receive the title officially from the league.

After that comes the champion level. At this, the Pokemon is at the level of champions, this is usually the level one must reach to fight, and sometimes even beat, a champion. Entire pedo-legendary teams could lose to you at this level, the best of the best, the strongest in the regions reach this level. As some would put it, you become op as hell.

Finally, the legendary level. To put it simply, this is everything beyond the champions. The actual legendaries fall under this, Red's team right before he vanished fell under this. They're rarely beatable and with the higher up legendaries, they could destroy an entire champion level team. The true peak that one can reach.

So yes, when Blaine is challenged by a few grunts, they'd have to be extremely lucky to be able to beat him. Let alone catch him. So I wasn't as worried, I still felt a ping of worry now and then, he was, after all, the only one I liked in his place. And perhaps, he's the thing that could be considered a father to me.

Besides this, the most interesting thing to happen was the scientist mentioning that it was almost time for me to leave the tube. The boss wanted me out as soon as possible it seemed, so I begin my "training."

It was my purpose after all. I was created to become the perfect human being. The boss had me created so that he could use me to further himself, that's what Blaine said at least.

He talked about another one of his creations, one that I was supposed to be given apparently. Mewtwo. It was the reason the most powerful psychic Pokemon to ever exist. The perfect Pokemon some would call it, others an abomination.

I was created to take it to new heights, to become the perfect trainer, until nothing could stop us.

I was rather excited when I was first told this, even if it hadn't been directed at me. I don't think they ever found out I knew everything they were saying now that I think about it. Anyways, that was my first step to surpassing Arceus, to becoming the best.

Then it all went wrong, Mewtwo escaped, Blaine ran away, and the boss decided to speed up my development. I would be getting out of this tube much sooner then they had originally intended to begin my training.

And it seemed that day had finally arrived, as the scientist wheeled in all sorts of new motions. These to make sure that I survived when I was finally let out of the tube. Then, they got to work on detaching the wires from me, causing small spikes in pain as the needles left my skin every few moments.

After they finally took the last needle, I found my air being stolen away from me. A small gasp escaped me, causing bubbles to blow up out of my mouth. My eyes snapped open, wide with panic as I started to flail, clawing and fighting for the air I had always had.

The Scientist took this as a sign to hurry the hell up, as the green liquid started to quickly drain from the tube, my body slowly lowering to the bottom of the tub. Soon, landing on all fours, panting and heaving for air as the water finally finished draining.

With a small hiss, the airtight door of the tube slowly slid open. Allowing me to breathe once again, which I greedily started to suck as much air in as possible. The Scientist quickly rushed over and covered me with a towel, before carefully helping me to my feet and leading me over to a chair.

They then started to examine me, looking over my form to make sure I was healthy and wasn't going to die in a few seconds. My body started to shiver as it was assaulted with cold, and cloth, and all the new feelings over my body. It was almost too much as my mind blanked for several minutes, ignoring the poking and prodding to my body as I simply stared down.

After a few moments, if calming myself down from the sensual overload, I noticed I was being shaken back and forth. My name being repeated over and over again, causing me to blink and slowly tilt my head to the scientist shaking me. He looked rather concerned, probably more worried I was braindead then he was about me.

"Can you hear me?" He asks, looking slightly worried as I paused for a moment, just staring at him. Then, I would give a slow nod, staring into his odd green eyes.

He sighed in relief at my answer, mumbling a quick thanks to Arceus as he continued to look me over. My eyes snapping over to my arm as I glared at the scientist who decided to take blood from me while I was distracted.

"Notify the boss. Azure is awake." The apparent head scientist says as he nods to one of the ones standing off to the side, causing them to nod and quickly scamper off.

I waited there for quite some time as I was studied, and they made sure I was okay. Listening and nodding or shaking my head as they asked me questions. That is, before the scientist returned, except this time with someone new.

Well, someone new to my sight, not my memories.

It was a well-dressed man in a suit, standing taller than everyone else in the room. He radiated a feeling of command and power. He had short black hair, a slightly wrinkled face, and dark eyes that locked onto my own. The only other thing noticeable about him was the dark red R right over his heart.

This was Giovanni, the Viridian City's Gym Leader, and the leader of Team Rocket. That was interesting.

The Scientist instantly went about to explaining my state, telling him how everything looked perfect, and how I was a complete success. They were rather excited about this whole thing, weren't they?

However, through the entire talk, he kept his eyes locked on mine, staying silent as he took in all the information he was given. When he finally did speak, he looked at the head scientist. "Can it speak?" This caused the head scientist to blanch slightly, and start to stutter, not seeming sure of the answer.

He was silenced, however, this time by me. "Yes, I can." His eyes snapped to me instantly when he heard me speak. My voice was young, slightly high pitched, and yet rather soft and a little scratchy due to its lack of use. I like my voice.

After a moment of taking me in, he gives a slow nod and gestures for me to follow. "Very well then, come." He then turned and started to strut away, his steps smooth and soft, looking measured and holding a rather good posture.

After a moment of staring at his back, I slowly stand, holding the towel close to my still naked and cold body. Then I slowly started to follow him, he was kind enough to walk slow so I could keep up.

It seemed the first step on my journey was working for a terrorist leader, how wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept my head low as I followed the well-dressed man who had created me, my steps soft and quiet. Staying silent as I looked around the halls we walked onward, me looking curiously at all the lights and the high tech systems that were on the walls.

It wasn't long after he had picked me up from the lab, perhaps minutes or so. Since then, we had made our way through the corridors. Him asking a grunt to get me something more decent to wear than a towel. Before we finally made it outside.

I was blinded momentarily by the sun, causing a small whimper to escape me as I quickly hid my eyes with an arm. But, after a few moments, I took a breathe smelling something salty and slightly rocky as well.

When I could finally see again, I opened my eyes to see Giovanni waiting for me in front of a helicopter. Taking a moment, I turned slightly, staring out on the ocean that spanned for miles in every direction. It seemed that we were on an island somewhere. The large metal facility behind me, most likely team rocket's research department.

After a few moments of taking in the sights, we boarded a helicopter and I had a pile of clothes shoved into my hands. After a moment of looking them over, I slowly dressed, ignoring the look I got for dressing in front of the boss and a few grunts.

It was a rather simple attire, a slick black shirt with a red R emblazoned into the heart area. Same nice fitting jeans that were surprisingly comfortable, and well as some nice dress shoes.

The ride had been rather peaceful actually, flying over the land and staring down at the forests, and the wild Pokemon that flew nearby. It was all so beautiful, with so much color and noise. It was slightly overwhelming, but otherwise, I stayed calm.

I did not trust a terrorist boss with the knowledge that I enjoyed these sights. He was probably smart enough to find a way to use it against me. I was no fool, after all, he may have created me, but I knew I was just another tool he was going to use for his own goals.

And I didn't care. As long as I got what I wanted in the end, it didn't matter what he had me do.

We stayed like this for some time, staying in silence as I stare out into the ocean as it flies by us. The noise of the helicopter blades muffled slightly by the thick plated walls of the hull. That is before I let out a soft sigh and turn to the man who had created me. Or, at least, had others create me.

His sharp and serious black eyes met my cold blue ones, a small frown growing across my face as I stared at him. "Where are you taking me?" That question had been bugging me since we first left the lab.

He stares at me for a few moments, his expression blank, working to keep his emotions hidden from the world. As the leader of a terrorist group, while also being a gym leader, he most likely had a lot of experience in keeping how he felt hidden. He had kept his activities hidden from the rest of the world, after all, he deserved some respect for that.

After a while of this, he allowed a small smirk to grow across his face, as he rests his head atop his hand. "Tell me, what is Team Rocket's goal?"

I gave a small frown at this, giving him a little questioning look as I cross my arms slightly. I was rather curious as to why he would ask me such a simple question. Of course, I knew the answer, and he knew I knew. The entire world knew.

"You seek to capture as much Pokemon as possible, to sell them, or use their powers for both money and power. It's said your end goal is world domination." My explanation was simple, confident, as I knew that should have been their goal. Unless they managed to have some hidden goal that not even the grunts knew about.

After a moment of staring at me, Giovanni gave a slow nod, his arms still crossed, a smirk across his face. "Correct on all fronts. However, recently. Trainers have been growing stronger and smarter than ever before, and have been rather big problems for our organization." He explains with a frown having replaced his smirk, probably remembering the amount of money they had cost him.

"Red and Gold?" I ask, tilting my head slightly, as they were the only ones I ever knew to have been a big enough problem to Team Rocket for worry. As red was said to have defeated their leader and disbanded the entire organization, and Gold removing the Jhoto operation.

Of course, it was later found that they never disbanded. They simply went into hiding to gather their strength, and that their boss was still up to his old tricks. All of this oddly enough happening after Red had vanished.

Said boss giving a nod as my only answer to my question. "Indeed, them and others." I gave him a confused look at the others part, a slight frown on my face as I did so. He, however, decided it wasn't important enough elaborating on it seemed.

After a few moments of letting me take in this information, he continued with his monologue. "Anyways, it's because of these threats, that I had decided that we needed something similar. A trainer who could grow stronger than any other to keep those fools away from our business. We needed someone who was the perfect trainer, and we would provide them with the perfect Pokemon so nothing could stop them." He takes a pause then, allowing me to take in all the information.

After a few moments of staring at the boss with my head tilted, a frown growing across my face. "That was me and Mewtwo. Correct?" My head tilts slightly as I ask this, a frown still on my face as I stare curiously at the boss.

He also gains a small frown, staring at me, before he leans forward with a rather menacing look. "And how did you know about Mewtwo?" He asked, his voice holding an edge to it.

I frowned slightly, wondering what I had said wrong. Then I blink a few times and tilt my head a little, staring forward at him. "Oh, you didn't know?" A smirk grew across my face at this, and I let out a small chuckle as my head shakes a few times.

He frowns slightly and makes a slight growling noise as his eyes narrow at me. "Do you find something funny?" He asks, trying to be intimidating, and honestly. I could understand why most of his grunts were scared of him, but I found no reason to be.

He spent far too much money to just up and get rid of me.

After a moment more of chuckling, I shake my head a few times and grin slightly at him. "No, it's just. I'm just surprised you don't know more about the thing you had created." A soft smile grows across my face as I turn to look out the window, watching a few water Pokemon swimming in the ocean below.

After a moment of leaving him waiting, and practically feeling his glare digging into me, I sighed slightly and shake my head a few times. "I suppose you could say I have Eidetic Memory. But, a much better version. I remember everything I have ever heard, smelled, seen, or felt. Everything. From the moment I was an embryo, to now." There was a slightly smug tone in my voice, why wouldn't I be? No other human had ever had such capacity.

He stares at me for a moment, that same piercing look on his face as he frowns before he finally gives an accepting nod. Deciding to trust my words for now, though, even then I could tell he was still cautious.

"Very well then." He says softly as he gives a little nod to me, leaning back slightly into his chair. "Anyways, back to business." He relaxed slightly at those words, it wasn't very noticeable, but he did. He was far more relaxed with things he could control. And if he couldn't control it, then he learned to overcome it.

"Yes, you had assumed correctly. You as well as Mewtwo had been meant to be our organization's final defense against such trainers as Red and Gold. However, considering Mewtwo has escaped, we must instead focus on making you the best trainers in the world. And perhaps, you may reclaim your lost prize someday." He offers, clearly tempting me with the offer of power that Mewtwo holds, and I can't say that it wasn't working. Sadly.

I considered for a moment, lighting drumming my fingers against the door of the helicopter, listening as the blades above spin round and round. There were many things to consider right now. For example, if I didn't agree, what would happen to me?

If I were to think logically, I would be killed before I could become a threat to Team Rocket and their goals. That was the quickest solution to my refusal to cooperate with their goals and wishes, getting rid of the problem before it can start.

However, Giovanni was very similar to a businessman, and in many ways was greedy. This left me in a fortunate situation, as he couldn't make another one of me without spending a lot of money. This left me in a rather beneficial position, as he wouldn't just kill me unless I was completely against his goals.

So, perhaps, instead of either option, one that leads with me dying and the other leaving me with a collar and leash around my neck, I should choose the in-between idea? Perhaps, if I play along with his goals, for now, I can get a far better starting point then I had hoped for.

"Very well then." My voice finally speaks out as I turn to smile at him softly, my head resting on top of my hand with my elbow on top of the door. "I'll work within the goals of Team Rocket. Of course, nothing in this world comes for free." I say with a small smirk, challenging a master in art I have never attempted before. Bartering. Penny in the air.

Giovanni gains a small frown at this and leans forward, interlocking his fingers as he stares at me with his chin resting on top. After a moment of considering, a small smirk grows across his face along with a little sparkle in his eyes. "Very well, name your starting price." He says, his voice sharp and challenging, ready to deny anything I could ask for.

I click my tongue slightly and consider for a few moments, let's start high for now, see what I can get away with before he throws me back down. "I want a Pedo-"

"No." He cut me off before the words even finished leaving my mouth, causing me to frown slightly. It seemed I didn't like being interrupted, learning something new about myself every second. Anyways, back to business.

After taking a few moments to recover and reconsider, I come up with my next pitch. "Very well then, I would like a rare Pokemon." I pause slightly, waiting to be shot down, and manage to stop the breath of relief from escaping me when I was greeted with silence.

"Ten Ul-"

"No."

I stop a growl from bubbling out of my throat at once again being cut off by the boss, before taking a few moments to calm myself before I reach up and try to strangle him.

After taking a deep breath to calm me, to not get shot in the face and die, I continue with my pitch. "Five Greater Balls, five Friend Balls, and two Heal Balls." I offer, once again waiting for a few moments for a response, I take another few moments to consider what else I would need, or just generally wanted.

After a few moments of considering still, I sigh softly and give a little nod to him. "Uh, A bike and a large backpack, a Pokenav, at least a hundred poke-dollars," I say softly, and take a deep breath as I prepare to ask for perhaps my biggest request.

"And my final request, I want to participate in the Pokemon League. As many as I want or feel I need." I say softly, staring forward and preparing for rejection from the crime boss, only to receive silence.

He stays that way, staring at me for a few moments with a considering look on his face, clearly calculating the benefits of allowing this along with the risks. I understood, in a way, it was quite costly for anyone really and even if he had more than enough money to supply it. The problem, however, is if he considering it worth the cost. Honestly, I knew that what I was asking for was a lot, more than any normal trainer had started with. But, I thought it would be worth it.

Not to mention how it distanced me from Team Rocket and would keep the police off me for some time.

The stronger I became the more I could defend Team Rocket. I could train for years in some base he shoves me in, but that doesn't help with real battle experience. My growth would be stunted and he wouldn't get his money's worth.

Of course, I did have my preferences on which I would prefer to have happened, but either way, I could advance in my goal to be the best. I would rather do it far faster than others could, and he had to see the benefit of letting me grow outside of Team Rocket.

After several minutes with the only sound being the spinning blades above us, he lets out a soft sigh and leans back in his chair. "Five Poke Balls, Four Friend Balls, one Heal Ball, a bike and a large backpack, a Pokenav, no Poke dollars, and you may compete in the League as long as you check in with me every week, without fail. Or I will send someone to fetch you" He says, staring forward at me with a stern look, and I knew that was as much as I was going to get from him. Not to mention the underlying threat in his words.

After a few moments, I give a little nod to him as a small smile grows across my face. However, I think for a moment and pause, before frowning slightly as I tilt my head a little bit. "What about the Rare Pokemon?" I asked confused, noticing how he hadn't mentioned it for some reason.

He stares forward at me, silent before a small smirk grows across his face as he crosses his arms. "I'll give you a list." He says gruffly as he leans back, relaxed as he does so.

I consider this for a few moments as I let out a soft sigh, while it wasn't what I had hoped for, it was something at least. A Pokemon was a Pokemon, and I could understand that he didn't want to give me something too powerful that he didn't think I could handle. That would be foolish and lead to my death.

I suppose I should just trust him with my life, for now at least.

"Very well then," I say with a small sigh as I finally allow myself to relax, simply returning to staring out the window to watch the water Pokemon below. After a moment, I glance over at him once again and tilt my head slightly.

"Where are we headed anyway?"

He looks up from his holo-tablet and tilts his head slightly, frowning a little bit as he does so. "Viridian city. My gym to be exact." He explains, before returning to his tablet after a few moments. Most Gyms have a complex just for the gym leader to live in, they are quite luxurious.

I blink a few times and give him a curious look, going through all the information in my head as I do so. "That...Doesn't make any sense." I mumble confused, causing him to look up curiously a little bit.

"How are you not a wanted man?" I asked confused as I stare at him, it didn't make sense inside of my head, as I knew he was a criminal, and I knew that Red found out as well. So, why wasn't he hunted down and captured, and why was Team Rocket still operating?

He stares forward for a moment, frowning slightly as he does so before a look of realization crosses his face. "Ah, I see. The information they downloaded in your head isn't sourced, is it? You don't know what comes from the rest of the world, and what comes from Team Rocket's archives?" He asks, sounding slightly annoyed at this information as he leans back.

I blink a few times as I quickly put together the pieces in my head, causing my jaw to drop slightly as I stare forward at him. "Red didn't tell anyone?" I asked, shocked at this information as I stare forward at him, surprised. I had assumed that if Red knew, that if anyone not in Team Rocket new, then the world would know.

But, now that I go through and look at all the information that had been shoved into my head. And I realized, that no, no big events had occurred, no big hunt for Giovanni, and no big reveal from the champion of Kanto.

"Why?" I manage to force out as I shake my head several times, unable to understand why he would keep such an important and big secret.

He frowns once again at that, gaining an odd look on his face as he once again looks out the window, staying quiet and contemplating something. I let him have his little moment, I was willing to wait to know the answer.

"I don't know." He finally said as he lets out a soft sigh, shaking his head a few times as he does so.

This caused me to blink a few times in surprise before I tilt my head slightly confused. "What do you mean."

Another sigh escaped him as he leaned back, his arms crossed as he pockets his phone, returning to staring at me. "I'm unsure as to why he would keep it to himself, it doesn't make any sense after all. Perhaps he had thought I changed enough to not continue leading Team Rocket forever? Or maybe another reason. Red was a hard man to understand, even without his lack of words."

At this, I leave the conversation there, simply mauling over why Red had kept the secret. Where he had vanished off to. And why he would trust Giovanni of all people to change. If anything, he just grew worse, creating me to make sure that Team Rocket was never threatened again. What a dangerous man to have in control of me.

After our little talk, the rest of the trip was left silent until the helicopter started to shift and lower down. It seems I had been so lost in thought, I hadn't noticed that the ocean had changed to land and we were now approaching a city. A rather large city.

I hate to admit it, but one could say I was starstruck by the sight of the large city, it is the first time I had seen such a place beside the images they had shoved into my head. It was a rather interesting sight, with so many people and Pokemon milling the streets and interacting with each other.

The city held several large buildings that almost touched the sky, along with several smaller ones, there were shops, homes, offices, and other places. But our destination was the large mansion-like building with a large golden rooftop. One could assume that was the gym, and that we were now in Viridian City.

As we were landing, Giovanni put down his Poke-tech and sighed softly as he adjusted his suit and tie. Soon looking up to meet my eyes, causing my head to tilt slightly in confusion.

"Sad to say, I have some work to do. So you're going to be left to explore for now. So, I will allow you to explore the city for an hour." He says with a small sigh as he reaches into his suit and pulls out a wallet, and removes around a hundred poke-dollars. Just as I was going to reach for it, he quickly pulled it back out of my reach and he narrowed his eyes at me, threateningly with a deep frown on his face.

"One hour. Understand?" He reminds with a little hiss as he stares at me, and despite myself, I still found him rather intimidating. So, with a small gulp, I have a little nod and took the money as he held it out again.

With that, the two of us climbed out of the Helicopter, and went our separate ways. Him staying in the gym and me heading out to explore the city, with the feeling that I was being watched. Which I most likely was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, wow, this took way too long for me to finally get to. I would like to apologize for me taking so long to get this out, a lot of stuff has been going on around my life, and I had work I needed to get done that prevented me any time to actually finish writing this out. But, now, I'm happy to ****_finally_**** present you with chapter three!**

The walk through Viridian was rather enjoyable, soothing in several ways, and the city was one of the largest in Kanto, so I was able to experience several things I never would have in the tube.

I kept an even pace, just watching as the citizens passed with their Pokemon and finding a never-ending amount of amusement, just from watching the people going about their business and having fun with their Pokemon.

I was rather excited to see all of this honestly. For me, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before. The sounds, the smells of mouth-watering food, that might have made a slight bit of drool leave me, but I would never admit to that. I even got to pet a small Skitty! The cat Pokemon purring softly under my touch as my fingers stroked softly through it's smooth and clean fur.

However, there was one, annoying, problem, that being the tail that had been following me for the past five minutes. While most wouldn't have noticed themselves being followed, I could tell, as I took several random turns and detours, and yet, whoever it was still kept behind me.

Most likely one of Giovanni's subordinates following me to make sure I didn't try to run off or something. The lack of trust insults me, as he had something I wanted, and I didn't plan on leaving until I got it. I wasn't a fool after all. Of course, that didn't mean I wasn't planning to run off someday, just not now... Okay, now that I think about it, it's fair he doesn't trust me.

Anyways, I had long since decided to ignore my little tail and continued on my merry way through the city. Of course, I had hidden the Red R on my chest, the clothes having a neat little feature that you can smooth over the R, and it vanishes like it was never there in the first place.

So, I was able to keep from drawing too much attention to me. Sadly there were things that I couldn't hide that seemed to catch a few stray glances here and there, the odd look from some, and even a concerned frown every once and a while from a parent. I was, after all, only a child.

For example, I hadn't noticed it before but this body was extremely pale, feeble, and very skinny. Having a diet of only what's necessary doesn't gain you much body fat, and being stuck underground in a tube doesn't gain you much collar either.

It was slightly disappointing that they couldn't make me a more healthy-looking body, but, I suppose you can't have anything. I didn't plan on doing anything too big for at least a year, that should be plenty of time to get more fit and less pale. Plus, I would be able to fix my social dysfunction and be able to hold a conversation for more than a few seconds. Which, I feel, would be a very important skill to have.

Considering I have never spoken to another human in my entire life, minus Giovanni who doesn't count since he's not exactly normal. So, one could assume that I would be awful with social interaction, and from the few interactions I've had just on my walk, and the talk with the Skitty's trainer, that was very much true.

For now, I was able to just pass it off as child nervousness, but eventually, others aren't going to buy that, and notice something's off. Most would probably just think I was "special" in the head, but it would be best to not get that kind of reputation. Plus, it would be embarrassing of someone considered someone with my intelligence challenged in the head.

So, that was on the to-do list, among other things.

Anyways, as I made my way slowly through the city, I would soon get a glimpse of a crowd forming around several Tvs. I felt my brow raise as I watched this happen, before shrugging and making my way to them. Since my body was still that of a child's, it was rather easy to warm my way through the crowd.

Soon stepping out into the front, a few feet away from one of the T.v, I finally saw what has everyone so excited. And I understood why it seems a champion has a challenger, Cynthia to be exact. This was a surprise to me, as challengers to champions are few, and most aren't on the level to face a champion.

This one, however, was different. With sharp, Blue-gray eyes filled with determination and strength, a white hat with a pink Pokeball symbol on it. A pink dress, skinny build, and a confident smile on her face. Her name was Dawn as the news bulletin informed me. Then, there was another fact that made her all the more interesting.

Cynthia was smiling.

Yes, indeed, this challenger was very different from most.

As Cynthia had been the champion for years now, she had grown above most trainers, to the point where I wonder if I would have been able to stand it? What's the point of being strong if you're never opposed if you never find another challenge again?

I know for sure that I would grow bored if I was champion and I never had a challenger who could give the excitement of a real battle, the frilling feeling of knowing that you could lose any moment. I suppose that makes my goal a contradiction, doesn't it?

A wish to be the strongest, yet desiring a challenge that could equal if not surpass you. What an odd life I have already if my entire existence is already a contradiction.

Back to the matter at hand, the two had already been at their clash for quite some time from what I could tell. As Cynthia was on her third Pokemon, and the Dawn was on her second. Cynthia's Lucario v.s Dawn's Gallade, the two seemed to blur around the arena they were battling in, clashing at such extreme speeds it was hard, nearly impossible, to follow with my eyes.

The two trainers would only call out attacks if they needed to, talking would only serve to slow the pace of the battle. They trusted their Pokemon to know what to do. However, with a battle like this, on such equal grounds, both Cynthia and Dawn were active for this battle. Calling out commands every few seconds to try and get the drop on the other.

If the two had simply let the Pokemon battle on their own, it would have been a coin toss for who won. Thus, they needed whatever edge they could get to secure victory, a battle of pure skill.

I honestly couldn't tell you who was winning currently, it was far too fast for me to keep track of, I could only see why they did what they did when they did it. While the two were most likely thinking several moves ahead, always planning out their next move and preparing for their enemies.

I hadn't even noticed I had started to shake, that a grin grew across my face and sweat dripped down my brow. It was exhilarating, simply watching these two powerhouses battle. It all seemed to slip away, everything that wasn't the battle, time, noise, feeling, it all had no meaning compared to this clash of champions I was experiencing.

The battle continued, as each of them lost more and more Pokemon. Until, finally, they were down to their last two. The two that would decide everything, who would be champion and who was better. Cynthia's famous Garchamp and Dawn's started an Empoleon. And this clash, put all the others that came before to shame.

I had the memories of every champion battle to ever happen inside of my head, thanks to the Rocket's database, and there was a big difference between seeing it and remembering it. It was amazing. Nothing I had seen so far in this life could compare to this feeling now.

The battle ended with one final clash between the two, a Dragon rush and a Hydro Pump. The clash created a shockwave and quite the light show, the camera started to shake and a crack shot through the lens.

Everyone was watching with bated breath, waiting to see who exactly would emerge victorious with this battle. I knew, however, I had seen it seconds before the clash concluded. The slightest moment of fluctuation from one of the sides, allowing the other to gain the advantage.

And as the smoke cleared, I was proven correct, as Empoleon stood on shaky legs, barely able to hold itself up, and Garchomp face down on the floor, his eyes closed and unconscious. The winner and new champion was Dawn.

I didn't stay to watch the rest of the proceedings, inputting Dawn's name into the hall of fame and other such proceedings that needed to be finished before she becomes the true champion.

My entire body was lit with a buzz, a strong feeling ripped through me. A growing desire to battle, to train, to grow stronger. I don't quite know if that was simply because of how I was made by the Rocket's scientists, or through my own free will. It didn't matter currently.

I

to battle, it was an urge that wouldn't stop bothering me unless I scratched it. I knew exactly where I needed to go.

Lucky for me, as practice for becoming a trainer, the league decided to create certain places where they would give you one random Pokemon and allow you to practice battling before you became a trainer. They did this to lower the chances of a trainer being severely injured from mistakes in battle, and to give them some experience.

You see, trainers were members of their region's army, and they could be drafted into war should they be experienced enough. Though this is a very old law, that should have been removed years ago, it's still in place and can be used if needed.

And from what I could dig up from the maps and locations that had been downloaded into my head, there seemed to be one right in Viridian. Lucky me. Well, there was one in most cities that had a gym, but still lucky I was created by a gym leader of all things.

So I made my way to the arena where the battles are usually held, the buzz never fading for a moment, before I finally found and made my way inside. There weren't many there, just a few children younger than me and a few around my age.

The arena wasn't that big, giving just enough room for most Pokemon to be able to battle in. There was a desk with two halls on both sides of it leading into the arena, with a gate blocking off the entrances.

That's how this place worked, the attendant at the desk took down your name and your experience, then looked for anyone else who was seeking a match at the time that matched the level of experience. After that, she provided each of them several Pokemon, depending on their experience with handling Pokemon. Before finally allowing them in through the arena to battle.

This was hopefully, where I was going to have my first battle. A thrill going through my body at the thought, my steps were soft and slow. My mind was a mess with all the possible Pokemon that they could give me, their moves, types, level, and their usual attitudes.

So, with a deep breath, I approached the desk with an awkward smile on my face, and I noticed that I was fidgeting in place a little from either nervousness or something else.

"Um, excuse me miss?" I spoke softly, coughing a little into my hand, watching her curiously as my eyes look to her name tag. 'Vera Bolsa.' She had long dark blue hair, with little red highlights that flowed down through her hair a little bit. She looked to be around her twenties or so, which was rather surprising. Then again, there was the Jennys and the Joys.

"Oh, hello there!" She says with an oh so cheery voice which managed to irk my good mood somehow.

With a small mental sigh, I would shake my head a few times, before putting on my best-winning smile. Which must have looked awkward, as a flicker of doubt crossed her face before she quickly hid it.

"I was wondering if I could perhaps sign up for a match?" I added a little nervous shake to my voice as I continued to keep what must be the most awkward smile ever on my face, giving my head a slight curious tilt to make myself seem cuter. I was putting on a show for her. From what I've observed around the city, people like cute things, and children use it to get what they want.

It seemed to work, as she gave me a small,

, smile. I was barely able to keep my smile from twitching down into a frown. I hate being looked down on, but it was a must, for now, I need to keep up the image of a child after all. And I knew that someday, no one would look at me like that again.

When I come to stand on the top of the food chain.

"Of course honey." She was almost cooing at this point, causing my facial muscles to twitch once again. Only for me to finally allow myself to frown when she turns away to look over at her computer. Me taking the time to glance at the clock on the wall, I was supposed to be back at the gym within ten minutes if I wanted to meet Giovanni's time limit. Well, he can wait a few more minutes, I needed this, to see where I stood compared to others my age. Well, my body's age, as I was only a year old really.

I would quickly put my mask back on as Vera looked up from her computer, giving her a nervous look as I shifted in place slightly. Only for her to give a soft smile and then hand me a paper. "Lucky for you, it seems that someone else felt like trying today." She says softly as I look down at the slip curiously.

"Just go through that gate to receive your Pokemon, and turn the slip into the machine." She would gesture to the area as she talked, causing me to nod along before I give her a small smile. Only to turn and walk away, her giving me a slightly odd look as I move away from her. I feel like I forgot to do something.

Anyways, I made my way to the machine, and push the slip inside, causing it to slide inside with a little buzz. The machine lighting up as the gate opens for me, the image on the screen changing to a PokeBall, and then quickly starting to rotate through several others. Slowly down slowly, before landing on one, as an image pops up under the PokeBall.

The image of a Rattata popping up before me. Well, this would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft sigh escaped past my lips as I sat there inside the waiting room. My hands shaking as I thumb the metal ball that now rested in my hands, the smooth and warm texture being rather pleasant on my fingers.

After the machine told me which Pokemon I would be battling with, it dispersed the white and red ball that held the Pokemon. A Pokeball was an interesting contraption, as it managed to store Pokemon inside a pocket dimension until they were ready for battle. It was like a home for the Pokemon, being filled with whatever the trainer wanted really.

When a trainer didn't set a Pokeball, it changes to what a computer thinks will be the most comfortable for the Pokemon inside based on its species and stats.

A truly marvelous piece of technology, to the point where the moment it was invented it became an instant hit, spreading around the world quickly and giving humans a chance to get closer to dangerous Pokemon and even befriend them Some used them for less than honorable deeds, capturing and abusing Pokemon for money and sport was also one of the things the Pokeball was used for, causing several laws to be passed to prevent such cruelty on the creatures we share the planet with.

Now that I had one in my hand, it was every I had thought it would be. I could feel the excitement running through my veins, knowing that this held a Pokemon inside of it. Knowing that the power inside was mine if even for a short while was exhilarating.

A soft, shaky sigh escaped through my lips as I leaned forward, resting my forehead lightly on the ball. I could feel the warmth from it as if I could feel the Pokemon's body even through the ball.

After spending an admittedly rather odd-looking moment resting and softly stroking the Pokeball, I was finally ready to meet my current partner.

With a soft push of the button, the Ball expanded in my hands, growing to about triple the previous size. I took a moment to stare down at my reflection inside of the polished red paint of the top half of the Pokeball.

Finally, I grin widely as I press the button twice and then toss the ball into the air. "Come on out! Rattata!" My voice gained a squeak to it, sounding far more childlike then someone like me should. I didn't have much time to dwell on that, however, as the Pokeball snapped open with a ding.

A red light shooting out in a flash, bending through the air and landing on the ground, a black shape forming after a moment before the red light disperses.

I feel a soft pain in my hand as the Pokeball comes shooting back into my hand with a thunk. My fingers curling tightly around the Ball as I stare forward. A warmth spreading through my chest at the tiny purple rat that sat before me, looking around confused.

"Hello there." My voice was softer than it had ever been before, as I moved to kneel to the rat's size. Holding out my hand for it to sniff, knowing that Rattata find petting it without giving it a chance to sniff you aggressive.

A small shiver went down my spine as it's warm breath washed over my hand as it inhaled my scent. Watching intently, waiting for its judgment of me, excitement and nervously threatening to burst as I wait, nervous if it will reject something not quite human like me.

My fears were instantly obliterated with the force of a billion Hyper beams as the rat moved forward, its nose twitching slightly as it pushed it's warm and fuzzy head into my hand. I couldn't repress a soft coo from escaping between my lips as I softly rub at the little rat's head smoothing down its fur with my fingers.

I would continue with my soft petting, using three fingers to rub-down the rat's back, smoothing down the fur even more as he curled the rat's tail around one of his fingers for a moment.

"Heh, you're a cute little guy. Aren't you?" My voice was soft and soothing as I smile down at the little rat and shake my head a few times.

"Come on," I mumbled, holding out my hand palm up, giving the rat the chance to climb up. Which he takes with a little "Ata!" noise, his little claws causing me to giggle as he runs up my arm and onto my shoulder. The cute little guy rubbing his head against my cheek, as I decide to call him Ata for now. Not very creative, I know, but he's not mine, and I'll only know him for the duration of my battle.

"So little guy, you're gonna be my partner for a little bit." I scratched his chin a little as I speak, causing him to tilt his head up and let out a small pleased "Ta"s. It only stopping its noises to nod a few times at my question, seeming ecstatic with the idea.

Humming softly as I return to petting him, I think of all the moves the Computer told me the little guy had. It wasn't much if I was being honest, but what was I expecting? A Gyarados? Yeah, like they would be stupid enough to let one of those anywhere near children.

I might be able to handle one, but other kiddies? Yeah, they'd be quickly eaten alive and become a nice layer of fat on the water creatures. Hm, that's a rather gruesome thought actually, odd how my mind goes there so quickly. Might wanna have that looked at before I end up saying any of this out loud. I'd rather not be known as the morbid edgy one when I'm the handsome genius that's without a doubt the protagonist.

I was knocked out of my self-admiration, I mean, battle plans by a little nibble on my cheek.

I looked down at Ata who was looking at my confused, it's head tilted with a worried chitter escaping it as it nuzzles its head into my cheek. I had stopped petting it and seemed to have been lost in thought, must have worried the little Pokemon.

"I'm fine, little one. Just thinking." My voice continues to drop into an infuriating coo whenever I talk to him, I'm supposed to sound rugged and cool whenever I talk! Anyways, moving away from that little ego-stroking, Ata instantly became a purring mess when I started to pet him again.

"So, think we can win?" An amused tone entered my voice as I watched the purring lump of fluff on my shoulder. Only to blink a few times as his posture instantly changes as he grows more serious and nods a few times with a little growl escaping him. A sharp "Ratta!" exiting the little purple rat's mouth as he gives me a determined look. I could easily assume that he means to say "Obviously." Well, I suppose despite looking so cute, he is still a Pokemon. And most Pokemon do love a good battle, guess this guy is no different?

"I'll take that as a yes." I dully respond as I pick him up carefully, holding him how I know he was supposed to be held according to the knowledge downloaded into my head.

I placed him down onto my lap lightly and continued to softly stroke along his back, sighing softly as I leaned back into the wall. "And you'll listen to and trust me?" I ask, curious if a Pokemon would trust me, I tend to wonder if me not being human makes them more inclined to trust me, or more likely to despise me.

Either way, this one seemed to like me, and that's all that mattered at this moment. I couldn't use a partner that didn't trust me after all.

My worries were soon washed away however as it nodded several times causing me to grin slightly, as I pick him up again and gently hold him against my chest. Giving him a soft hug as I feel him nuzzling into my chest, his little nose twitching slightly as I keep him close.

"Thank you," I mumble as I set him down gently, patting his head a few times as I think over my strategy. The biggest problem was the fact that I didn't know who I would be facing, and what Pokemon they would be using. I could narrow down the possibilities significantly based on location, challenge level, and danger level.

This only left a few possibilities, if I were to assume that I wouldn't be facing another Rattata, that would only leave about eight true options. Pidgey, Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Magikarp, Ekans, and maybe one of the three starters. The last two aren't very likely, as the starters are very rare, and Ekans are known to be rather temperamental when captured. It takes an actual trainer with the experience to tame an Ekans without having to worried about a poison fang every time you try to pet it.

The Pidgey would probably be the hardest to deal with, as it could fly, and Rattata ya know, couldn't. This wouldn't normally be a disadvantage for an experienced trainer, and I did know ways to make it so the advantage didn't matter. The problem was the execution, I wasn't sure if I could do any of the strategies I knew without practice, and I didn't have time to do so.

None of Rattata's attacks were long-ranged either, so the only time I would be able to attack would be if the Pidgey attacked first. And that can be dangerous sometimes if he manages to hit Rattata, which would give it a chance to escape from Rattata.

I would need to think up a way to overcome that advantage, and quickly. Just in case my opponent was a Pidgey.

The rest should be rather easy, the only annoying ones would be Weedle and Metapod. As Weedle can get a poison off if he stings Rattata with his head, and Metapod can just harden until it's far more trouble then it's worth to damage it.

After a few more minutes of thinking and softly stroking the Rattata down his back and to the tip of his tail, before my thoughts were finally interrupted as a worker pokes her head into the room. "Umm, excuse me? Azure? We're ready for you." She says softly, giving me another one of those stupid patronizing smiles, Arceus I'm going to strangle someone if I get another one of those today.

I return the smile with one of my own, just as patronizing and twice as fake as I stand. The Rattata quickly climbing up onto my shoulder, looking just as ready and determined as I felt. On the outside, however, I continued to hold that nervous and sweet child expression as I approached the worker.

"I'm ready." My voice was soft, nervous, and slightly frightened sounding, causing me to give myself a little mental pat on the back for my acting skills.

The worker, who looked like they'd rather be doing anything other than spending time here working with children. Why do people hire them if they don't like what they're doing? Seem counterproductive to me, as they won't be as inclined to do a good job when they're not interested in the job.

Anyways, he leads me on through the building, into a large room with a nice kid-sized Arena in the middle. Down the hall next to this room, I saw several other small Arenas, one could assume those were for matches just like this one.

In the middle of the Arena, there was a large Pokeball symbol, showing that this was an official League arena, the ground being fake grass from one end of the area to the other. A large area on the right was spectators could observe and where the judge of the match is. Legally a judge must be there if children who haven't become trainers plan on having a match, this is to avoid chances of accidental excessive injuries, or fatalities. They're rare, but they do happen!

On the other side of the Arena was the kid who would most likely be my opponent. And the moment I laid eyes on him, I could tell you one thing, I despised this kid.

He stood there with a confidence that he shouldn't have had, with bright almost shining blue eyes, flickering red locks that blazed like a fire, a normal red shirt with some jeans to match. He, of course, had a single Pokeball in his hands and seemed excited to get to this battle, most likely think he could beat me. Me! The thought alone was absurd. I was made to be the peak of humanity, some kid isn't going to best me, even if this is my first battle.

With some pushing from the worker, I was forced to quickly shove my disgust down and return to my mask. Giving him my best smile, which still looked awkward judging from the odd look I received from the annoyance. Seriously, I don't even know why I despise this kid, but something about him just ticks me off.

Anyways, I continued to walk up to him and held out my hand when we arrived in front of each other. Him grabbing onto mine and giving it a firm shake, causing me to blink a few times as I notice something off. He was rough looking, holding himself with a little bit more precision than a normal person. And there was something else about him, something... There it is.

Ah, so that's why I don't like him... What an interesting person I am, and he is.

I have his hand a light squeeze as we finished the small exchange, and I feel he noticed the same thing in me that I noticed in him, judging by the surprised look on his face.

"I look forward to our battle." My voice had changed, slipping back slightly to the normal monotone I usually have, and a more genuine smile had spread across my face. A smile that was soon shared by him as he gives me a quick nod, clearly starting to feel the buzz just as I was.

"Same here, make sure to give me a challenge." He says, giving me a little wink as he chuckles a little bit. Oh, he is going down, as far down as one goes. I could feel my smile growing slightly sharper and my eyes holding a little more danger to them.

"I plan to." God, who knew it was so hard to not hiss in anger? Or even growl after I finish talking. Trying to keep up the mask in front of this guy was impossible! I need to finish this quickly before anyone starts to get suspicious. After all, it wouldn't do to break my cover just for some kid who isn't worth my time.

"Well, we better get started," I stated calmly, sending a little nod to the judge as I quickly start to walk away from him, completely blowing him off and gaining immense satisfaction from the annoyance I see flickering in his eyes for a few moments.

When I finally made it back to my side, I would turn on my heel and smile at him, still keeping the mask up as I watch him. We stood across from each other, with me tuning out the words of the judge as he goes over the rules that I already know thanks to my little mind database.

I would be distracted from my thoughts of how to get away with murder from a little nuzzle to my cheek. Chuckling slightly as I reach over to softly rub at the Rattata's head, knowing I had probably disturbed him with the look on my face.

"I'm okay little one. Are you ready?" I whisper to him, causing him to give a sharp nod as he lets out a little Ratta!

I continue to gently stroke his head, whispering something into his ear, as he gives a little nod and gains a small, barely noticeable glow around him.

My attention was drawn to the judge as he finally finishes with the rules. "Now then, if you're ready, send out your Pokemon." The judge says formally, as I hold my hand out, causing the Rattata to quickly run down to my hand and jump forward, landing into the arena with a little cheer.

The annoyance who was my opponent letting out his Pokemon, revealing, another Rattata. Hah, here I thought it would be a Pidgey, as that's just basic storytelling, weird. No foreshadowing whatsoever.

"Ready!" The judge calls out looking between the two of us, causing me to nod a little bit, watching as my opponent does the same. The judge holding up and pausing purely for dramatics.

"Then, begin!" He shouts, throwing his hand down, and instantly, my Rattata was off. Blitzing forward before my opponent can even call out a command with a quick attack, slamming into Rattata number two, sending him a few feet away before he manages to land on his feet.

It seems whispering what Ata should do before we started had worked, sadly, it seems the focused energy hadn't managed to get off that critical hit I wanted. Shame.

My opponent was surprised by the sudden attack as he took a moment to respond. "Rattata! Get some ground and move away from him!" He calls out, figuring out since I hadn't pushed the attack, I most likely had set a trap for him. Good, just what I wanted him to think.

While his Rattata ran away, I had some time to think about my next move, grin still on my face as I point forward. "Rush forward and get a bite on his tail!" I call out as Ata rushes forward, trying to catch up to the other Rat.

"Quickly dodge to the right and quick attack into his side!" My opponent responds with surprising quickness, seems he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. I shouldn't be surprised really, as he did at least have something in common with me.

My response, however, was just as quick, as his Rat moved to do what he said. "Jump over him and use bite onto his back!" Ata moves quickly to my words, his leg being clipped slightly by the quick attack as the other rat runs by below him. Despite the pain, he must have felt from even the little clip, my little guy continued with his attack. Jumping down onto the back of the other rat.

"Quick! Throw him off with a quick attack into the ground." Okay, that was surprising, as his rat quickly ran and then threw his body into the ground, slamming Ata into the dirt as they slide forward a little bit.

I found myself biting my lip, as I thought through what I should do now. "Ata, quickly move away!" I bellow out after a moment as Ata retreats several feet away, by my opponent didn't plan on letting my Ata getaway.

"Don't let him getaway! Jump onto him with a bite and hold him down!" His Rattata quickly followed his instructions and charged after Ata, jumping up and getting ready to sink his death into Ata's back.

My opponent must have realized his mistake when he noticed my mistake, as his eyes widened and he quickly tried to order his rat off. It was far too late as I called out my order quickly. "Ata! Use quick attack right into his stomach while he's in the air!"

My call was responded with a cry as Ata slammed into his purple clone's stomach, causing him to launch back through the air. Landing on the ground with a small thump, a small glow being seen when the smack hit showing Ata had managed that critical hit I wanted.

The judge looked at his Rattata, trying to see if it was knocked out and the battle was over or not. Soon giving a little nod as he holds a hand up. "It seems this match is over, the winner is-" But it seems, the annoyance across from me was better at seeing if a Pokemon was out.

"Quick attack while his guard is down!" The other Rattata quickly stumbled into his feet, and shoot off to Ata, trying to slam into him. Well, there was no dodging that, it's a good thing I got lucky with this Rattata, as he had a very special ability for his Egg move.

Just as the attack was about the land, I quickly shout out, a little louder than I had intended from the excitement flowing through me. "Counter!" And Ata follows my instructions perfectly, as the moment the other rat slams into him, Ata manages to latch onto him with his teeth, glowing slightly as he uses the other Rat's speed against him and slams him into the ground.

I look forward to a moment, trying to see through the little bit of dust that had been kicked up from the slam of the two bodies hitting the ground.

Counter was a rather dangerous move, as it leaves them wide open to be hit with the full force of the attack. Normally, they can weaken the damage from bracing or even dodging it slightly, but with counter, it's much harder to do so. And you barely have time to brace yourself for the attack. So that very much could have been my loss. I doubt it, however, as Ata had taken far less damage.

When the dust finally settled, two purple lumps could be seen lying on the ground, one slowly moving to stand to its feet. I was slightly confused however, how was I supposed to tell which was which? They look the same!

"Umm." Even the judge and annoyance look confused, as they look between the two Rattata, trying to find out which of the two was who's.

Our question was soon answered as the Rat let out a little chirp and slowly limped his way back over to me. Causing a huge grin to cross my face as I moved forward and got onto my knees as he approached.

Scooping the little rat into my arms as I give him a big hug, softly nuzzling down into his fluffy and soft form as my grin threatens to split my face in two. "You did amazing," I whisper to him as I give him a little rest, I would keep him if I could. Then again, I would keep all the Pokemon in the world if I could.

Sadly, I would have to give him back, for now though, I was gonna keep him close.

Soon lifting him and depositing him onto my shoulder as I stand and stretch slightly. Lifting a finger to softly scratch at his chin as I watch the annoyance sigh and return his Rat, before putting his mask back on as he smiles at me.

"That was a great battle, we should do it again sometime." He chuckles joyfully, holding out a hand for me to shake, which I do, just a little too tightly as I give him my strained grin.

"Thanks, You weren't so bad yourself." That was a lie, you were awful, and I hope you fall off a bridge. No offense though.

"My name's Bern by the way. Nice to meet you." He says with another light chuckle as he gives me a little nod. What a stupid name.

"Azure," I respond simply, glancing away as the judge approaches and I return my hand to my side.

"Nice match you two, now. I need you to return your Pokemon to the machine over there, and then you're free to go." He says happily, fake happiness to be exact. Some were just so easy to read it was sad.

I would give him a little nod, shooting Bern, Gag, one last glance as I walked over to the machine and tug out the Pokeball I kept in my pocket.

"Thanks, little guy for all the help. You were great, and I'm happy you got to be my first partner." I cooed softly as I gently stroked my head, the Rattata shooting me a sad little look, causing me to frown slightly. I can imagine why it was sad. Always meeting new trainers to battle with, but never actually being taken along for an adventure. Watching as the trainers he makes friends with leave, leaving him alone in this place. Where he will just inevitably be returned to the wild when he grows too strong.

I frown slightly as I search through the database, trying to find some way I could help the little guy with his situation, before grinning slightly as I come across a less than widely known fact about the practice arenas.

"Hey, don't be sad Ata. I'll come back for you real soon, then we can go on an adventure together. Okay?" In an instant, his eyes seem to start sparkling as he lets out a happy little chirp and nod's several times.

"See you soon then," I whisper, tapping his head lightly with the Pokeball, causing him to grain a red glow around him, before quickly being sucked back into the Pokeball. Vanishing from my sight, I was coming back for him. He was far too loyal and strong for me to leave him here. Yeah, that's the only reason.

When I finally finished returning him, and signing the form detailing my experience in the place, not to mention working to avoid Bren, Gra.

My luck had run out, however, as Bren came running up to me just as I was about to leave. "Hey wait! I wanted to ask you some things." He says with that annoying cheerfulness I despise, as he gives me another wide grin. I didn't even bother to give him a grin back as I raised a brow and frowned slightly.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice straining as I try to keep it pleasant between the two of us.

"I was wondering where you're from, and when you plan on going on your journey! I think it would be super cool if we met up and had more battles." Oh, I bet you would you little-

"I live here in Viridian, as for when I begin-" I was just about to give some lie about a few years from now, however, I didn't need to it seemed.

As I felt a hand land squarely on my shoulder, giving it a tight, almost painful squeeze. Me shooting a little glance back to see the rocket grunt that had been tailing me the entire day. That's not good.

"It's time to go, Azure," He says sternly, almost threatening as he glances around suspiciously. God, does he know what discrete means?

I give a small, understanding nod, it was already a little over half an hour after the agreed time I was supposed to return to the gym. "See ya later, Bern." No, I won't. Seriously, go get hit by a car or something, maybe even eaten by a Gyarados.

"Oh, uh, Okay! Bye!" He says giving a little wave as we start to walk off, the Grunt's hand still firmly locked onto my shoulder. I have the strangest feeling I'm in trouble, weird. Am I right?


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back through Viridian was a less than pleasant one, with the grunt keeping a tight grip on my shoulder, almost like he thought I was going to run off. Which was rather foolish of him, how would I get away from a grown adult? He's bigger than me, and I have little legs, that sounds like a poorly thought plan if I've ever heard one.

I also wasn't looking forward to my meeting with Giovanni, as I knew he would be annoyed with my lack of punctuality. I didn't regret what I did, but I knew I would have to pay for it. Hopefully, I could still get my list of things I wanted from him.

The two of us soon arrived back through the gym, and he needlessly dragged me inside of the building. I can walk on my own, jerk.

He leads me through the gym, moving past the business area and into the area where the gym leader lives. The grunt pausing to look around to make sure we weren't followed, even if it seemed rather stupid as none would follow us here. It would be breaking the law to do so, after all.

I soon arrived in front of a large painting of a Persian, honestly, could he be any more obvious? Persians tend to be a sign of greed and pride, the evolution of Meowths, a large golden furred feline-like species. Meh, at least the painting was nice.

Not the best, but it was adequate in what it was trying to convey.

Anyways, after a moment more, the grunt pushed the painting aside, revealing a tunnel. Why would anyone hide a secret entrance behind a painting? It seems rather obvious if you ask me, but I guess that's why no one ever does ask me.

Well, either way, it doesn't change the fact that there is a secret entrance, and I'm currently being led down it. Is it just me, or is this the perfect setup for a tragic backstory? I mean, dark hallway, only two there, weaponless? It seems like the perfect place for someone close to me to be murder and dismembered. Maybe someday, when I fully come into my protagonist's powers.

Yes, I am considering my life story. Why? Because it's the classic storytelling format, the stranger protagonist suddenly finds himself in a new situation? Check. Great adventure looming on the horizon? Check. So, for now, I'm considering myself the protagonist, I'm the Hero in this story. Unless it's one of those stupid stories where the hero is the villain...

Yeah, save that thought for brooding later, and maybe some self-reflection while I'm at it.

Anyways, as we make our way down the secret underground tunnel, I took the time to memorize the route that we were taking. This place seemed to be built like a maze, judging from the multiple paths that break off in random directions.

This was no doubt due to the fear if the base ever being discovered, no one would know the correct direction to find anything. At least, in most cases. While interesting, not very practical, in my opinion at least.

If you're going to have a secret base, make it unfindable, instead of putting it in the most obvious places and just hard to navigate. Not that I plan on telling Giovanni that, in case I ever need to use it against him. Plus, I don't much care for him.

We continued onward at an even pace, passing several rocket grunts as we walk for quite a while, almost a mile if I had to guess. Before finally reaching our destination. A large set of imposing doors stood before us, one of those big doors you see in movies with the big bad hiding right behind it.

You gotta admire a man with a flair for dramatics at this level. Sadly, I plan on one-upping him someday.

"The boss is waiting for you." Random grunt number A grunts out, like the monkey he is, as I gave a sharp nod and push open one of the double doors. Walking into a rather impressive looking office.

It was a large room, with the walls being painted beige, with a large red R on the back wall. With a large T.V in front of it, and after looking at it for a moment, I noticed the wall seemed to have a split down the center. Seems it was another secret exit or entrance.

Technically both if you think about it, just depends on which way you're going.

I need to stop getting distracted so often.

Anyways, in front of the red R was a large desk, with my current boss and creator behind it.

Oh, look, a kitty.

I don't even bother looking at Giovanni as I walk up to the Persian sitting next to the desk and start scratching at its ears. And while it had looked rather weary at my initial approach, it seemed to relax quickly under my masterful scratching technique.

... What? I like cats. Well, I like Pokemon in general, but the only ones I've gotten to touch were cats and a rat. Soooo, cats are up there with my favorites. So far, at least.

A sharp Eh-hem could be heard from my left, causing me to shake me head slightly in annoyance and tilt my head to look at Giovanni, who looked rather annoyed.

The Persian seemed to snap out of my petting daze with this as well, sitting a little straighter, and glancing at me, before looking back at his master. Well, seems the kitty was entering serious mode again, it looks like I'm going to have to as well.

"Yes, sir?" I stand, giving the kitty a few pats on the head, before finally turning away to watch him. My posture moving to a straighter, more professional look.

"You were over an hour late." His response was simple but carried over his annoyance rather well. It was almost like a father scolding a child, but I was no child(cough), and he was certainly not my father.

"I was just given the chance to see the outside world, a single hour was not enough. So I took more time to explore and have fun." With a small shrug, I would move back to the front of his desk, looking rather relaxed. "Not to mention testing the capabilities of a body that's never been used before."

"And what did you find?" He seemed rather curious about the capabilities of my body, most likely hoping he got his money's worth. Greed is a sin you know.

I simply respond with a shrug, as I gesture over my body. "It's about what you can expect from a body that's never been used."

He raises a brow at that and seems to contemplate my words for a moment, before giving me a sharp nod and glare. "I expect you to put in the work to fix it."

"I was already planning to, I can't do what I was made for without a proper body." I wave my hand dismissively to him at my response. Before turning my gaze back to him, a much more serious expression on my face.

"Now, did you make the list of Pokemon you're willing to get me?" Despite my more professional attitude, I couldn't keep the note of excitement from entering my voice.

He seems to deadpan slightly as he stares at me for a few moments. My only acknowledgment was to grin widely at him, clearly enjoying his annoyance.

After a while of our stare down, he breaks first. Shaking his head as a low sigh escapes him before he gives a nod and holds out a sheet of paper he pulled from his desk.

"Thank you." I cooed happily as I snatch the paper from out of his hand and look over it, raising a brow slightly at the options. The options were Absol, Eevee, Gastly, Larvitar, Gible, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Cyndaquil.

"Well, that's an interesting list of choices," I grumbled as I noticed him observing me intently, causing me to grumble slightly as I move to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Relaxing as I review the list a few more times.

Let's start with the worst option, Larvitar. Now, some might instantly jump onto this, simply because of the amount of power they hold, that puts them on the level of pedo-legendaries when they reach their final form. Now, the reason this is the worst option for me is simply that I do not have the experience needed to properly train one.

Their species is notoriously prideful, and hard to control. So I simply wouldn't be able to use it, and what's the point of having a weapon you can't use? No, best to save getting one of those till I'm better.

Now, the four starters on the list. Cyndaquil seems randomly added onto there to me, as it didn't include the other Johto starters. As for why they would be a bad idea, they'd simply draw far too much attention for my liking.

Having a starter shows one of two things. One being you're very good friends with a professor, and two is that you have amazing potential as a trainer. Now, both of those would get me noticed, and I'd rather not have people following my every move and waiting for me to do something amazing.

Also, it would get in the way of Team Rocket duties I feel, and Giovanni would not enjoy me wasting his time. Time is money after all.

Next game Gastly. The simple reason I wouldn't want one of them is because of them being ghosts. Hard to control, very dangerous, extremely powerful under the right circumstances. This brings up the same problem as with Larvitar, except ghosts are more mellow and simply enjoy pranks. I hate pranks.

Now, I don't want a Gible because they eat all your food and tend to bite you when they're hungry. Nothing profound or deep, the only cons I see is not wanting to be bitten and having to feed the little shit.

Anyways, Absol's were a rather appealing option. They could sense when disasters were approaching, and that could prove instrumental at the right time and place. Plus, they were cute and fluffy, just gotta avoid the sword horn coming from its head.

The only real cons were that Absol's weren't very trusting, and sometimes outright refused to obey a trainer. Some rumors believe they only accept the kind-hearted as their trainers, which I think is a bunch of Rapidash Dung.

Anyways, finally came the Eevee. By far the safest option of them all, as Eevee's were friendly and happy creatures, who loved to interact with others and were fiercely loyal. Not to mention they were rather fluffy and adorable.

The evolutions provided a variety of options as well, considering it can evolve into almost every type there is. Sadly, not the strongest on the list and it takes a lot of work to reach some of it's Evolutions. I was getting an Eevee, but perhaps not now.

All of this information had run through my mind with a few seconds, and the only real hesitation was deciding between the options. Eventually, I would sigh and meet Giovanni's gaze.

"I want-"

Weeks passed after our little meeting, and I began a little routine in the base.

I would wake up, check on the egg in its incubator, making sure there was no damage and the egg was healthy. Then I would begin my morning training sessions, which focused mainly on improving my body and pushing it to and beyond the limit.

Luckily, Team Rocket and a large amount of equipment to improve one's body. I have tried all of them at this point.

It seems the scientists truly did improve my body, more than I had first thought from my first day. As my body grew muscles faster than should have normally been possible. The to point where after a few weeks, I could say I was in peak physical condition for a child of this body's age.

After my daily training, I would leave the base and head to a little cafe in the city. I love me a Caramel latte, and Giovanni had eventually buckled after I convinced him it would be beneficial to allow me a weekly allowance.

After I finished relaxing, I went on a nice walk through the city. Enjoying the scenery and interacting with Trainer's Pokemon every time I got the chance. Those were some of my favorite moments.

Some of my least favorite moments were when I ran into Bren once again. What kind of name was Bren anyways? His parents must have hated him as much as I do.

Anyways, it was almost like he was stalking me with how much we ran into each other. I always kept my composure, however, and barely managed to keep from slugging him in the face. Or something worse, I'm sure I could hide a body if I tried hard enough.

Anyways, he seemed rather curious about my origins, my goals and such. Probably trying to learn as much information about the enemy as he could, just as I did with him. Of course, I didn't give him anything. Anything real at least, me and Giovanni having already discussed a past for me.

Anyways, one thing I can say for sure about this loser is that everything he told me about himself was I lie. For one, he claims to live in Pallet Town, which I doubt somehow, as he was always around Viridian.

Then, he mentioned his family. He had a mother, a father, a sister, and a grandmother. None of their names I've ever bothered to learn, as I doubt they exist. He probably lives in some kind of orphanage, as he deserves.

His goal in life is to become a Pokemon master and have a team he can truly trust and depend on. Which is far too cliche to be true. The Jerk probably views himself as the protagonist, when that's

.

Needless to say, I grew to hate him even more with our interactions, and I was personally fine with that. Just gave me another reason to grow stronger and crush him into the dirt.

Anyways, other than that, the final part of my day was held having practice matches at the stadium, with Ata of course. I had already filled out the paperwork before anyone else. Once I get my trainer's license, she was mine!

We grew closer together at that time, as sometimes after matches they let me spend some time with her. After all, she would be mine in a few more weeks.

We would play with each other until she either grew tired, or it was time for me to return to the base. She would always give me this big sad, wide-eyed look whenever I told her I had to go. I was barely able to fight my heart and tell her that I would be back the next day. I love that rat.

After that, I would once again return to base and check to see if there was anything off with the egg. Giovanni told me it should hatch around the time league season began. Giving me just enough time to have her hatch, and still be able to sign up for the league.

After arguing for days, I was finally forced to give in and stay in Kanto for the indigo league. Especially when he reminded me that he doesn't need to allow me access to a league. I was learning much about the skill of bartering from our talks at least.

This morning was different, however, as the Egg had taken on a faint glow and would shake now and then. Showing that it was now ready to hatch.

I canceled my plans for the day, after quickly rushing to inform Ata of this and tell her that she would soon be allowed to spend every day with me so she wouldn't be sad.

After that, I stayed inside of the base all day, simply watching the egg excitedly as I held the incubator between my legs. Relaxing against the wall of my room as I gently stroke the glass container to the egg.

I could barely stop my hands from shaking in excitement, and despite being programmed with the purpose of my emotions being dimmed. No force could stop the excitement a trainer felt when they received their first true pokemon.

I had even started to hum a soft song to the egg as I gently held the incubator close to me. Listening as the egg pulsed in an almost heartbeat way.

Finally, the egg was surrounded with a rather bright glow, and the incubator opened. Freeing the egg for the first time in over a month to the world.

I felt my breath catch slightly as the egg glows, and slowly loses it's shaped, shifting and changing into something more canine.

When the light finally subsided, I finally took the first look at my Pokemon. And I felt my heart melting slightly at the sight.

He was small, only coming up to my ankles, with brilliant white fur that swayed gently in the breeze created by the fan in my room. Four legs ending with three sharp claws, blue eyes that gazed up at me with wonder to them.

A marking right upon its forehead, with a metal blade protruding from the left of it. Hesitantly, I lifted a hand for him to sniff, waiting for a moment as he familiarized himself with my scent.

When he seemed to accept my scent, giving a cute little bob of his head. I gently brought my hand down through the fur covering his back, softly giving his ears a little scratch every time I returned to the head for another run down.

"You are beautiful," I whisper as I grinned down at him, watching as he examines the room. He seemed to glow with pride at my words, as he stood that much straighter.

"Welcome to the family, Nero," I whispered, causing him to give a little cheer of Sol as he jumps forward into me.

...Promptly stabbing his head knife thingy into my stomach.

Well, that was a mood killer.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Zentari2238: Sorry, working on it. Trying to pick up the pace slightly, next chapter should be when things kick off more.**


End file.
